Dame chocolate - Una noche de pasión (Grace y Lorenzo)
by LovePearls
Summary: La noche en que Grace y Lorenzo engendraron a Bruce Remington


Grace se levantó de la cama. Hacía muchos días que estaba sola. El viaje de su marido estaba durando demasiado. Sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de estar con un hombre. Se encontraba febril y deseosa. Empapada por el sudor avanzó hasta el pasillo y miró el reloj que colgaba sobre una de las paredes. Eran las 2.10 de la madrugada. Los sirvientes dormían.

Avanzó por el pasillo con la boca seca, movida por el deseo. Un deseo inexplicable que provocaba esa palpitación entre sus piernas.

Bajó a la planta inferior y enseguida pensó en Lorenzo. Ella sabía que ese hombre la amaba con todo su corazón. La ternura que tenía con ella, cómo la miraba, las cosas que le decía... Era el mejor candidato para saciar su deseo y también el que tenía más cerca.

Caminó hacia la caseta de su jardinero. Entró en su habitación y lo vio allí, durmiendo. Se metió en su cama, con su camisón azul cielo. Y le pasó el brazo por los hombros mientras le besaba una de sus orejas.

Lorenzo se despertó y se giró hacia ella. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Lorenzo: Grace, ¿qué haces aquí?

Grace lo observó fijamente.

Grace: Lorenzo, te deseo… Hazme el amor.

El jardinero sintió que se le paraba el corazón al oír las palabras de Grace. Ella era el amor de su vida, siempre lo había sido. Pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de besarla siquiera.

Lorenzo: Grace, no entiendo…

La señora Remington lo calló con un beso, un beso lento que luego se fue convirtiendo en uno más apasionado. Lorenzo trató de resistirse pero finalmente no pudo. La felicidad que sentía era inmensa y en ese momento ya estaba muy excitado. La deseaba con locura.

Grace separó sus labios de los de él y empezó a besarle el cuello.

Lorenzo: Grace, yo no he estado con nadie. Nunca.

Grace: Tranquilo… Déjame hacer a mí.

La señora Remington le empezó a desabotonar el pijama y le quitó la parte de arriba. Luego, hizo lo mismo con los pantalones de él. Dejando el descubierto su miembro, rosado y erecto.

Se levantó el camisón y con sus manos guió el pene de Lorenzo hacia lo más íntimo de ella. Se fundieron en uno solo mientras Lorenzo la miraba atónito y extasiado.

Grace movía sus caderas. Ese movimiento estaba llevando hacia la locura a Lorenzo. La señora Remington acercó su cuerpo al de él y empezó a besarlo mientras se seguía moviendo. Estaba en la gloria satisfaciendo su voraz e inexplicable deseo.

Lorenzo notaba la humedad de Grace recorriendo todo su miembro en cada moviendo que ella hacía y sintió que iba a explotar un par de veces pero Grace era lista y siempre bajaba el ritmo antes de que aquello sucediera. Lo que más le importaba a ella era saciarse completamente.

Al ver que a Grace le gustaba esa intimidad con él, Lorenzo se atrevió a dejar que sus manos resbalasen por el camisón de ella hacia arriba y buscó sus pechos. Primero los rozó suavemente y al ver que Grace reaccionaba aumentando aun más su ritmo se los acarició sin vergüenza.

Grace apartó un momento las manos de Lorenzo de sus pechos y se quitó el camisón. El jardinero la miro embobado. Miró los pechos de Grace como si fueran los de una diosa. Su diosa. Luego los volvió a tocar, ya sintiendo su textura, su firmeza y su calidez. Luego no pudo evitar incorporarse y empezar a lamerlos haciendo a Grace gemir.

Grace: Oh sí, Lorenzo…

Lorenzo la cogió, ya sí dejándose llevar totalmente, y se empezó a mover frenéticamente jutno con Grace para llegar al éxtasis total.

Grace lo besaba y gemía entre sus labios. Lorenzo estaba al borde de la muerte por excitación y felicidad. Acariciaba su pelo mientras jugaba con la lengua de Grace hasta que en tan solo unos segundos ambos alcanzaron el clímax y Grace se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo sudado de Lorenzo.

Lorenzo le besaba la cabeza sin cesar hasta que Grace se apartó de él, se incorporó en la cama y lo miró.

Grace: Bueno, me tengo que ir. Mañana nos vemos, Lorenzo.

Lorenzó no entendía nada pero la vio levantarse de la cama y alejarse de él.

Grace, totalmente saciada, volvió a su cama.

Para ella había sido un simple desliz inevitable dado el irrefrenable deseo que había sentido. No volvería a hablar del tema, ni siquiera lo pensaría. Para Lorenzo, en cambio, habían sido los veinte minutos más bonitos de su vida y los recordaría cada día, durante toda su vida.


End file.
